Every End is a New Beginning
by GeneenaSTB25
Summary: Nothing is registering on his mind except that she was still here, holding on, but slowly slipping away...
Okay, so this is _**MY FIRST ONE SHOT**_ so please, be gentle.

I am also open for advices, ideas, plots, twists, names blah blah blah blah blah…. _ **P.M. ME! SO WE CAN DISSCUSS (?) ABOUT IT PRIVATELY.**_

Yeah! So! Let's start! Here it is!

Enjoy

Nothing else matters except for the fact that she's still breathing.

Nothing else mattered except that she was still alive.

Nothing is registering on his mind except that she was still here, holding on, but slowly slipping away.

His mind was telling him to run, go to her and take her to the hospital but he stood, rooted on his spot, eyes wide, unable to move, unable to speak.

He was just there, standing, staring at her until realization hit him like a punch in the gut.

 _She's DYING._

He quickly ran to her, picking her up and took flight back to the leaf.

His mind isn't working right, his only objective was to keep her alive and be with her.

 _This is all my fault, damn it!_

He angrily said to himself. If he only paid attention to her, if he only allowed his curious mind to understand how dangerous her mission can really be, if he only followed his instincts…

 _She wouldn't be in this state._

Sasuke was cursing himself for his foolishness.

 _F*cking pride._

10 minutes later he arrived at the gates, not minding the guards who looked shocked at the sight of him carrying a bloodied Sakura as he headed straight to the hospital.

" _I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but she's dead on arrival"._

It has been an hour since he arrived at the hospital but nothing was going through Sasuke's mind except what the medic told him when he arrived.

He wanted to unleash his anger, throw things that his hand reached, he wanted to kill someone, someone who is now _DEAD._ She killed the one who shot her. She should've let that man die in his hands to at least ease even just a little bit of pain in his chest.

They say that when you marry someone, you tie your life with your spouse and your souls become one. He now realizes what this really mean, because right now, a part of him just died with her, and he doesn't think that he can function right without that part of his.

It's funny how he feels pain even if he's feeling lifeless at the same time…

Empty, torn apart, _broken._

Naruto showed up a few minutes after he arrived, his best friend was angry at him, he was crying but that didn't stop him from knocking some sense to him.

 _She loved you with all her heart!_

 _She chose you over the village!_

 _And yet, you took her for granted! You used her to f*cking rebuild your clan!_

 _She was worth it, you knew that but you brushed it off because for you, she was just an instrument to fulfill your goals!_

 _She's the only one who can truly love you, Sasuke. Remember that._

And right at that moment, he truly understood his feelings for her, all the signs, the jealousy, possessiveness, his heart reacting on every sweet gestures she did for him, everything!

And now, he realizes…

 _How can he wake up every day not seeing someone with pink hair beside him?_

 _How can he start every day knowing that no one was there to wait at home for him?_

 _How can he continue his daily life knowing that everything will change and will never be the same?_

 _How can he live knowing that it was not worth it anymore?_

As if losing his whole clan, killing his only brother who's only will was to protect him was enough and now…and now the one and only woman he loved….

Sasuke stood up from his seat, his head bowed, hair covering his eyes. He passed through Naruto who was glaring at him but soon replaced by a surprised expression seeing his face clearly…

 _He was crying._

Sasuke could barely contain himself when he got home -their home-. He looked around, memories replaying in his mind like a record.

Her bright smiles, her joyful laugh, her short temper… all of her that made him regret even more until he finally broke down.

He stated throwing things, breaking every furniture he -they- owned, punching glasses, completely ruining the room she personally designed just for the two of them.

He finally stopped. He stared at the mess he created, he leaned on a wall and sat, and finally let himself to allow the pain to overcome.

…To be honest, he knew he deserve pain. For all the things he did, all the innocent people he killed, his betrayal… But this was just all too much, too much even for him.

After hours of crying, he sat on the bed in their room, staring at the spot she used to sleep on, caressing the smooth fabric of the sheet. He lied down, holding her pillow. He could still smell her sweet scent of vanillas and strawberry…

Is it wrong to want to forget the one you love to ease all the pain away? To make all her memories disappear for his own selfish desires?

But by just thinking about his memories, his life without her, was even more painful to bear. He began to think…

Would he be returning to the village after killing his brother and Orochimaru without her?

Would he be contended with his lonely existence knowing that no one was there to wait there and accept him with all her heart?

Would he change his life for the best without her guiding him?

Without her, he would just be a killing machine. Without her, he'll be just a criminal, a man who was adored by girls just because of his looks, not because of who he is and what he is. Without her, no one was there to truly love him … _anymore._

And after years, this man, Uchiha Sasuke, cried himself to sleep.

Two days after her...passing, Sasuke received a mail from the Hokage containing her things when she left for the mission. It wasn't opened according on how her things were arranged. He removed it all fro the bag. Mission scrolls, some extra clothes, medical things, her hitai-ate, her tent with some bed rolls, tumbler and other necessities.

What caught his attention was the scroll that was shoved in the end of the bag, as if hiding it. He picked it up and red (?) the first sentence.

 _Mission Update._

Because of his curiosity, he began to read the scroll.

And as he reached the end, he could feel his eyes went wide, his hands tremble… all he could do was stare at the scroll, wondering if all the information in said scroll was true.

 _Stumbled upon an old Uchiha hidden base, turns out that this was Nekobaa-chan's house, her 2 female companions (not sure what their names are) let me in upon seeing the Uchiha crest on my back._

 _Nekobaa-chan was ill, that was the first information one of the girls told me, so I volunteered to help and I saw that baa-chans condition was not that worse, just dehydration and some other illness caused by old age._

 _She asked me how I found one the bases and told her that I gathered information from the scrolls back in the Leaf. She also asked about Sasuke-kun and Itach-san, told her about the truth that did not upset her than I expected, she told me that she already knew about the truth, she also told me that Itachi told her not to tell anyone else because he has a plan in mind. We talked for hours as I healed her until a boy came in the doors. What shocked me was,_ _ **he looked EXACTLY like Itachi-san**_ _._

 _Then a woman came after him, scolding him that he shouldn't have got out, another thing that socked me was that he both wear the Uchiha clan crest on their backs._

 _Baa-chan then explained that the day Itachi-san told her the truth, was the day he brought a 3 families from the Uchiha clan. Itachi-san told her that even though all 3 families mourned for the death of their clan men, they also despise the way the clan express leadership just like him (Itachi-san) and Shisui-san._

 _The 3 families lived in secrecy over the years, Itachi always visited them even though he was in Akatsuki, then came to the point where Itachi-san got his Fiance, Izumi Uchiha, pregnant. And their child was Tazumi Uchiha, the boy who walked in on our conversation._

 _Baa-chan also told me that he still has 2 siblings, a boy whose name was Izutchi and a niece named Izumi. Izumi-san died in childbirth._

 _Sasuke and Me had 2 nephews and a niece_

Her funeral was done a week after she was proclaimed dead. Almost half of the village came, sending (?) condolences and shared their experience of Sakura's kindness, others sent sharp looks on Sasuke while others murmur things like _'he wasted his chance' 'it's his karma for all the things he did' 'I would be honored if I got a wife like Sakura-san' 'he mistreated her, that's why'._

Sasuke chose to ignore the civilians' comments on him on how he did not became (?) the perfect one for Sakura, how he caused all her pain all those years, how he ignores her on several occasions and so on. But still, Sasuke ignored all these, all he did was stare at her coffin holding a scroll which contains the updates on her mission, that was all he did the whole week. He did not sleep, did not eat, did not even move from his place to the point where it made Naruto and Kakashi worry, although they know that Sasuke was at fault, he still has to take care of himself.

The last day of her funeral came, Sasuke was inside their bedroom packing her things to keep it in the room where his parents' things are.

He took his time, as he remembered each and every memorable things they did, even though it was few, it was one of the most important parts of his lonely life.

He was already done on her scrolls, books and other things needed in terms of medical field. He got the tape and securely locked the box.

While packing her clothes, he saw Sakura's kunai pouch in the middle of her training clothes and shuriken bag (?), an idea suddenly hit him. He slowly picked up one of the kunai and positioned it in his pulse.

 _Is it still worth it to live? Knowing that the ones closest to your heart, are now gone…_

Memories passed through his mind, his childhood, his loving mother, his caring brother, his genin days, the day he got bitten, the night he left her on the cold hard bench…

He closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat accelerate, more of his past came to his mind.

When he was about to slash the sharp weapon, something rattled and fell over, he immediately removed the weapon and stared at the scroll lying on the ground, the wind blew from the window, sending her scent inside of the room. Sasuke stared ahead of him knowing she's in here somewhere. He again looked at the fallen object, smirking on what she was trying to say.

The scroll was partly open, showing words

 _Sasuke and Me had 2 nephews and a niece._

He picked up the scroll toying with the paper when he suddenly felt a slightly cold but comforting breeze in the air, Sasuke smiled, small but still, a smile.

Then maybe, there is something worth living for.

Without his past, he would never become what he is today.

He replayed the good times he spent with his parents, brother and especially Sakura.

The past is just memories, some you want to forget, others worth remembering. But right now, this is just the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

So? Any suggestions for help on editing? (Volunteers are WIDELY appreciated! DATTEBAYO!)

Sorry for the wrong grammars.

Yeah, no convos but c'mon! for someone like Sasuke?

If I have good reviews may start writing Prequel/Sequel which one you like? or both?

So! Is Sasuke OOC? Any suggestions to make his character more, Sasuke-y?

Please review and favorite! :D

God bless us all!

Follow me at IG: GeneenaSTB25

Tumblr: GeneenaSTB25

Wattpad: GeneenaSTB25

~GeneenaSTB25©

Copyrights. All rights reserved.

PLAGLARISM IS A CRIME.


End file.
